


A Wild Night

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [245]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amused Sebastian Moran, Bachelorette Party, Bar Room Brawl, Bloody Mary Drink, Caretaker Sebastian Moran, Concussions, Embarrassed Molly Hooper, Explicit Language, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hangover, Implied Relationships, Impressed Sebastian Moran, Irritated Molly Hooper, Male-Female Friendship, Mary Lives, Memory Loss, Molly Hooper Got Pepper Sprayed, Molly Hooper Is Attracted To Sebastian Moran, Naked Female Clothed Male, Naked Molly, POV Molly, POV Molly Hooper, Referenced Flirty Molly Hooper, Referenced Vomiting On Clothing, Sebastian Moran Is Attracted To Molly Hooper, Sex At A Later Date, Surprised Molly Hooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sebastian fills Molly in on the bits and pieces of Meena's hen night and the aftermath that she can't remember.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran
Series: In So Few Words [245]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/709206
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Wild Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> A belated Christmas present for **Dreamin** , who asked for Sebolly fic and so I used a prompt she gave me from Texts From Last Night [ _(570): Oh and sorry for almost killing all of us last night_ ].

_Oh and sorry for almost killing all of us last night_

Molly blinked at the group text alert, every muscle aching, her eyes burning from...something.

Oh yeah. Meena’s hen night. _Right_. The one that ended up in a club that had a bar brawl they got caught in the middle of. She’d been pepper-sprayed by some twat who couldn’t see where she was spraying the shite, trying to act big and bad.

The cunt should have been happy Molly had left her taser at home. Though she wasn’t supposed to have one, there were perks when you were friends with Sherlock Holmes, and also when Sherlock Holmes had a list of enemies as long as your arm.

She tossed her phone down in disgust as she heard a knock at her bedroom door. Not her front door; that was odd. She knew she’d had a lot to drink the night before and was in a sour mood because of the aftermath of events and a hangover, but who in the bloody hell was at her home.

“Rise and shine, cupcake.”

_Holy shit Seb._

Her eyes widened as she realized two things: she was starkers under the sheets, and he had seen her. _He_ had seen _her_ starkers after the most embarrassing night and… “Goway,” she mumbled, pulling the quilt tighter around her.

“You need someone to check out your eyes, and I brought you the cure to a hangover,” he said.

“Why am I starkers?” she asked.

“Your friend tossed up whatever meal you all had on your dress. I’ve already taken it to Holmes’s dry cleaners. It’ll be good as new in no time.” She felt the bed dip down next to her. “She was apologetic but she had a nasty reaction to the pepper spray, too, though she got it in her mouth and not the eyes. Her fiancee offered to just buy you a new dress but I told him no need. We could get it clean. You were passed out from something. Probably the beer bottle to the back of your head. You should thank Mary for not waking up in the hospital. I had to swear up down and sideways I would be here when you woke up.”

“Ugh.”

There was a hearty chuckle. “No stitches to the head and you woke up for a bit after I got you home, long enough to take a soak and let me carefully wash your hair.”

“Mmf.” No fair. Sebastian Moran washed her hair and she was so drunk and concussed she didn’t remember? Rude. “Why didn’t you put me in pyjamas?”

“Despite all your injuries and the mess, you were a bit...frisky. Felt it was best to get you into bed and to remove myself from the situation so that when I did let you have your wicked way with me, you’d remember it.”

She opened her eyes slowly, which hurt, and she was sure she was as wide-eyed as she could be. “When?”

“When,” he said with a decisive nod. “But not today. Today I’m going to take care of you, and then tonight...that’s another matter.” He winked at her and handed her a glass with a straw and a stick of celery sticking out of it. “Drink up, then I’ll give you a massage before you get dressed. You’ve got to be full of aching muscles for the fight you put up.”

She nodded slowly and then took the drink, taking a careful sip. Somehow, today was looking a bloody hell of a lot better than she had expected it to be...


End file.
